This invention relates to a graphical user interface and more particularly, relates to a graphical user interface wherein a desired command can be quickly and certainly input.
Recently, as a computer has higher capability, there has become popular a graphical user interface (GUI) which displays graphical images (so-called icons) corresponding to functions and/or programs to be executed. The GUI enables a user to point a desired icon by using a pointing device such as a mouse, so that a desired program is selected and executed. Therefore, the user need not memorize commands to execute a program and even a beginner user has become able to operate a computer easily.
Among the most generally used GUI currently, there is known a multi-window system for providing plural independent display areas (windows) in a two-dimensional display. For example, WINDOWS (trademark) by Microsoft Corp. is an example of such a system. In this multi-window system, a window called a folder is provided for each category and each icon is displayed in a folder of the corresponding category. However, Icons are displayed in a window which is often a simple plane with monotone color. Therefore, the user can easily recognize that there are icons. However, such a monotone color window lacks variety so that it cannot give a vivid impression to the user.